


Relax

by sixtysevenlmpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (kinda), Frottage, M/M, Rimming, S2E13 Houses of the Holy, Vibrating Bed, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/sixtysevenlmpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the anonymous prompt: "Wincest; that one vibrating bed Dean was in love with".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

“Dean!”

Dean’s eyes snapped open, caught red handed with his hand stuffed down the front of his jeans, stretched out on the bed gently vibrating beneath him. “What?” he said defensively, showing no sign of removing his hand.

Sam raised his eyebrows. “I told you you were enjoying that thing way too much.”

“Just ‘cause you’re too much of a prude to try it out yourself,” Dean replied, cheeky grin on his face. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to Sam, tugging him gently closer by the front of his shirt. “C’mon, Sammy. Give it a whirl. Feels so good. Gets you all… relaxed,” he murmured, his lips brushing the shell of Sam’s ear.

“Cut it out,” Sam said with a classic bitch-face, but there was a breathless quality to his words that Dean surely didn’t miss.

“You know you want to. C’mon, I’ll even spend my last quarter on ya.”

“I really think we should be focusing on—“

“Making you come so hard you black out? Yeah, I thought so too.”

Sam’s cheeks flushed delicately and Dean grinned knowingly, spinning them around and shoving Sam so that he stumbled backwards and fell onto the now-still bed. This time, he didn’t protest, just gazed up at Dean, messy hair in his eyes, breaths coming slightly heavier than usual.

Following him down, Dean crawled over the top of him and pulled him into a messy kiss, one hand slipping under Sam’s shirt to rub his hip while the other fished for a quarter and stretched over to slide it into the slot.

There was a low whirr as the bed kicked into gear, vibrations starting soft and subtle beneath Sam’s back. “See? Relax,” Dean murmured, nosing along Sam’s jaw to his neck and biting gently, getting to work on a hickey that Sam knew he wouldn’t be able to hide tomorrow.

Sam let out a small sigh, tipping his head back and giving himself over. It _did_ feel nice, massaging the sore muscles of his back and gently working out the kinks in his tense shoulders. “S’good,” he breathed, letting out a little moan as Dean slowly rolled their hips together.

“I know,” Dean muttered, filthy whisper in Sam’s ear, making him shudder. “Feels even better when you spread your legs a little. Just enough so you can feel it in your balls, y’know?”

And Sam didn’t even think about it, just spread his legs wider just as he was told, choking out a shocked little noise when the movement let the vibrations in between his thighs, tingling in his balls and shooting straight up his cock through the unforgiving denim of his jeans. “Oh my god,” he whispered under his breath, and Dean chuckled, finally pulling away from his neck to kiss his mouth, deep and dirty and slow, the kind of kiss that made Sam’s bones turn to jelly every time.

The vibrations kicked up a notch under Sam’s back, and he whimpered into Dean’s mouth, grinding up against him. He was tingling all over, pliant and warm and quite literally _buzzing_ , and it made him so goddamn sensitive, so that every touch of Dean’s wandering hands – on his neck, in his hair, on his stomach, his chest, his thighs – sent off tiny fireworks under his skin. Dean was all over him, practically assaulting him with little touches and hard kisses, driving him crazy, and all Sam could do was lie there and melt into the mattress. The goddamn vibrating mattress.

“Fuck – c’mon, just…” he gasped, both big hands suddenly going to Dean’s ass to pull him down more firmly against him, crashing their hips together and giving Sam something to rut his hard cock against through their clothes, his face flushed bright red and desperate and unashamed. He was so close so quickly that he didn’t care if Dean thought he was pathetic, he just wanted to _get off_.

Dean laughed, bright and happy. “Whoa, easy, Tiger. We’re not done just yet. This ain’t the main event.”

Sam groaned, still shamelessly humping against his brother. “What—“

Dean popped the button on Sam’s jeans and tugged them down a little. “Get these off. Then turn over, Sammy.”

Sam swallowed hard and scrambled to kick the jeans off his legs as Dean backed off to give him room, then shot a hot, expectant look at his brother as he got onto all fours, the edges of his plaid button-down hanging down either side of his round ass like a frame.

“Nuh-uh. Not like that.” Dean splayed his hand in the small of Sam’s back and firmly pushed down until Sam was pressed flat to the mattress.

Sam gasped sharply, his whole body jerking as his cock was pushed firmly against the vibrating mattress, arms beginning to tremble immediately from the intensity of it. “Oh—oh my god, Dean,” he panted, pressing his face into the pillow to muffle the sounds forcing their way out of his chest. He couldn’t stop himself grinding against the mattress, cock leaking messily inside his boxers, merciless vibrations hitting all his most sensitive areas.

“Mm, yeah, that’s it, Sammy, just like that,” Dean muttered, squeezing his own cock through his jeans as he watched Sam hungrily; the sensuous, fluid line of his back, the desperation written into every tense muscle. He settled between Sam’s legs, hands kneading at his ass and guiding his movements, and Sam barely registered through the haze of his brain when Dean slid his boxers down and off of his legs, too focused on the liquid heat building in his gut and the way his balls were drawing up tight.

What he _did_ notice, though, was Dean’s tongue at his hole, strong hands keeping him spread open as he licked hungrily into him, pushing him even more forcefully against the vibrating mattress. “Fuck – fuckfuckfuck, _Dean_ ,” Sam moaned, his face turned to the side on the pillow so he could look back at his brother. Dean’s eyes glinted back at him, mischievous and knowing. Sam whimpered and pushed back against his brother’s mouth, his breaths shuddery and quick. “Do you – ah – d-do you have another quarter?” he managed, suddenly noticing the counter tick down to fifteen seconds.

Dean chuckled darkly. “You’re not gonna need it, Sammy.”

“Wh— _God_ ,” Sam cried out, hands clenching tight in the pillow as Dean slipped a finger inside of him, pressing right up into his sweetest spot, tongue-fucking him mercilessly, and Sam couldn’t take it anymore, shaking all over as he came over his stomach and the mattress.

“See?” Dean grinned, wiping his mouth grotesquely with the back of his hand as he crawled up beside Sam and looked down at his flushed, fucked-out expression. “And still five seconds to spare. Told ya this thing was golden.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment/kudos if you liked! :-)


End file.
